


Communication Breakdown

by springsteenicious



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, hyde and donna friendship, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsteenicious/pseuds/springsteenicious
Summary: Donna told Jackie she didn't want a new boyfriend after Eric. Hyde offers his friendship and Donna mistakes it for more. When Donna makes a move, Hyde tells her something shocking about himself.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Steven Hyde & Donna Pinciotti
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Communication Breakdown

Donna sat at the Hub, glaring at Eric. He was sitting with a dimwitted blonde from school who was only interested in him because of his ‘Most Eligible Viking’ status. How he got that was beyond Donna. 

Jackie had left a few minutes ago, leaving Donna on her own. This was the third time in as many days that Jackie had ditched her to be with Kelso. Donna wondered how long their relationship would last this time. They already fought twice as much. 

Her loneliness was interrupted by Hyde sitting down at her table with a basket of fries and a soda. 

“Hey, man,” he greeted her. 

She didn't take her eyes off Eric. “Hey, Hyde.” 

Hyde looked over at Eric and his lady friend. “Jealous?”

“No!” Donna said quickly, looking at Hyde, who was smirking. 

“I’m teasing. Listen, I scored two tickets to AC/DC… wanna come with?” he asked. 

“Definitely,” she answered. “You didn’t want to invite Eric or Kelso?”

“Forman doesn’t know how to enjoy a concert. It’s always ‘too loud’ or there's ‘too many people.’ It’s annoying. As for Kelso, he’s been really getting on my nerves lately.” 

“Why?” Donna asked. Kelso had been his usual idiot self lately. 

“He just has,” Hyde said vaguely. “Anyway, I’ll pick you up at six on Friday.”

“Alright.” 

Friday came quickly. Jackie had come over to help Donna get ready. She was doing her makeup while Jackie asked her all kinds of questions. 

“Is it a date?” Jackie asked. 

“No. We’re just going out as friends. We’ve done this a bunch of times.”

“Yeah, but that was when you were with Eric. Now you’re single and he’s single. Anything could happen,” Jackie said. 

“He wouldn’t ask me out on a date. Eric’s his best friend, isn’t there a code about that?” Donna said. 

Jackie shrugged. “Steven already broke that code, if there is one. We went on a date after Michael and I broke up.”

“Oh, yeah.” Donna shuddered. The whole thing had been freaky. “Well, I’m not interested in him like that.” 

“Mm-hmm.” Jackie walked over and inspected Donna’s makeup. “Your mascara is clumpy.” 

“I don’t think he’ll notice. Or care.”

“Fine, if you don’t care about looking good.” 

“Donna, Hyde is here!” Bob called from downstairs. 

Donna and Jackie walked down to the kitchen, where Hyde stood near the door. 

“Hey, Donna. Jackie,” he said. 

Jackie walked over to him. “You keep her safe, alright? If she comes back with just one scratch, I swear-”

Hyde smirked. “What do you think we’re doing, getting in a bar fight? Relax, mom, I’ll keep her safe.” 

“I don’t want her to get hurt!” Jackie said. 

“We’re just two friends going to a concert. Nothing’s gonna happen,” Hyde said. 

“Yeah, chill out, Jackie,” Donna said. 

“Have her home before midnight,” Bob said. Jackie nodded in agreement. 

“Will do, Mr. Pinciotti. Let’s go.” Hyde opened the door for her. They walked out and went to his El Camino. He put on some rock radio station and they started the drive to Madison. 

“You don’t think this is a date, do you?” Hyde asked after a few minutes. 

“No. Is it?” Donna asked. 

“No. Bob and Jackie were acting like it was.”

“They just don’t want me to get hurt again, after what happened with Eric. Jackie wants to set me up with someone, but I keep saying no.” 

“Why?” 

“I don't want to date anyone new yet. If I’m gonna be with someone, I need to really know them. I need to trust them,” Donna said. 

“I get it. Forman’s an idiot, by the way. Letting you go. You’re way too good for him,” Hyde said. 

“Thanks.” 

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet. They reached the venue quickly and got in after a short line. The seats weren’t too bad, but they weren’t good either. Donna didn’t care. 

“You want a drink or anything?” Hyde asked. 

“I’m good.” 

“Alright.” 

The show started soon after. The loud music pulsed in Donna’s ears, so loud she couldn’t hear herself think. Which was good, because she hated thinking recently. Her thoughts always went to Eric, or her mom leaving. This was a great distraction. 

When the show was over, Hyde drove her home. She fell asleep with her ears still ringing. 

The next day, Donna went over to the basement. Luckily, only Hyde and Jackie were there. Jackie was flipping through a magazine and Hyde was watching _Three’s Company._

Donna sat down on the side of the couch not occupied by Jackie, the side closer to Hyde’s chair. 

“Thanks for last night, Hyde. I really needed that,” Donna said. 

“No problem, man. Let me know if you wanna do something similar sometime,” he said. 

“I was thinking we could go see a movie?” Donna said. “Anything to get my mind off Eric.” 

“They’re showing reruns of _The Exorcist_ Saturday night,” Jackie said. 

“I haven’t seen that,” Donna said. 

“You haven’t seen it? We’re definitely doing that. Thanks, Jackie,” Hyde said. 

“No problem,” Jackie said, flipping the page of her magazine. 

“Since when do you thank Jackie?” Donna said. Hyde shrugged. 

Jackie glanced at the clock. “I have to go see Michael. I’ll see you tomorrow, Donna.” Jackie got up and left. 

“She’s been hanging out with him so much recently,” Donna said. 

“Well, yeah, they’re dating,” Hyde said, staring at the TV. 

Donna didn’t continue the conversation, just sat back and watched the show with Hyde. 

Saturday night, Donna sat next to Hyde in a dark movie theater, clutching her soda as a demon slowly possessed a little girl on the screen. 

She was terrified. Whenever she glanced at Hyde, he was grinning and watching the movie intently. When the demon girl vomited all over the priest, Donna grabbed Hyde’s arm and looked away. 

When she looked up, Hyde was staring at where her hand was wrapped around his arm. She removed it and his attention turned back to the screen. 

After the movie, Hyde drove the El Camino to a quiet spot surrounded by trees. 

“That was a very scary movie. And gross,” Donna said. 

“Very gross. But it got your mind off Forman, right?” Hyde said. 

“Yeah. And now you’ve brought me right back to thinking about him.” 

“Sorry.” Hyde pushed and pulled his straw in and out of his soda. “You know you can talk to me, right? ‘Bout anything.” 

“You wouldn’t mind?” 

“Nah, man. My mom split on me too, so I probably understand better than anyone else could,” he said with a shrug. 

Donna nodded. Then, she started talking. 

A few days later, Donna sat in her room. It had felt so good to get her thoughts out of her head. Especially to an actual person instead of her diary. Hyde had listened and understood. 

Then he’d promised to put weights in Eric’s pants drawer so Eric couldn’t pull the drawer out. 

Eric had continued to go on one-time dates with girls from school. It annoyed Donna to no end and she had stopped hanging around the basement. 

She was in a better mood today, though, because she had plans with Hyde. They were just driving around town, but Donna found herself agonizing over what to wear. Jackie had come over to help her.

Jackie had stormed into Donna’s room looking pissed off. She had sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Donna debated asking her what was wrong. She glanced at the clock. They still had an hour until Hyde would arrive to pick her up. They had time. 

“What’s got you so pissed off?” Donna asked. 

“Michael. I broke up with him. For good this time,” Jackie said. 

Donna gave her a skeptical look. 

“I mean it, Donna. I don’t love him anymore. I haven’t loved him for nearly a year. I- ugh,” Jackie said. 

“What made you realize this?” Donna asked. 

Jackie tapped her foot restlessly on the rug. “I caught him cheating again. Some girl at the mall. I saw him and I wasn’t shocked or surprised. I wasn’t even disappointed. I just marched over to him, told him we were done and left.” 

“Wow. Good for you, he’s a real asshole,” Donna said. 

“Mm-hmm.” Jackie fluffed her hair. “So, what are you doing tonight? I’ll be throwing out everything Michael ever gave me.” 

“I’m driving around town with Hyde. I don’t know what to wear. I wanna look cute,” Donna said. 

“Why do you wanna look cute? It’s just you and Steven.” Understanding dawned on Jackie’s face, mixed with a second emotion Donna couldn’t place. “You like him!”

Donna felt her face heat up. “Maybe a little.” 

“I can’t believe it!” 

“I don’t want, like, a long-term relationship or anything. Just a casual, no-strings- attached kind of thing.”

“Like a rebound,” Jackie said. 

“That sounds bad. I don’t want to use him or anything. I just… I like going on these friend-dates with him. He really understands,” Donna said. “Maybe it is kind of a rebound.”

“Uh-huh. Trying to get over your ex with his best that lives in the same house as him. Good plan.” Jackie walked over to Donna’s closet. “I am going to find you the perfect outfit!” 

Half an hour later, Donna had light makeup on and was wearing a very coordinated sweater and pants with jewelry Jackie had picked out. She looked very pretty. 

The two girls had migrated to the kitchen, where Jackie snacked on some Cheez-Its and they sat at the kitchen table. When the doorbell rang, Donna went to get it. 

“Hey, Donna. You look nice,” Hyde said casually. “You do know we’re just driving around, right?” 

“Yeah,” Donna said. 

Jackie walked over. “You two have fun! I am going to go home and destroy every gift Michael ever gave me.” 

She squeezed past Hyde on her way out the door. 

Before she could leave, he asked, “What are you talking about?” 

Jackie stopped, smiled, patted his shoulder and said, “Nothing.” 

Hyde raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question further. Jackie walked away. He turned back to Donna. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” 

He led her to the El Camino. They got in and put on the radio as Hyde pulled out of the driveway. 

They ended up parked in the woods, close to the water tower. 

“Thanks for doing this, Hyde. I really needed someone to talk to,” Donna said. 

“Of course, man. I wish I’d had someone who understood when my mom split,” he said. 

“You’re like, a really nice guy,” Donna said, moving an inch closer to him.

He snorted. “Eh. Not at all the time.” 

“And you’re a really good friend. I can tell you really care,” Donna said, moving closer again. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Donna, man-”

She cut him off by leaning in and kissing him passionately. She had him trapped against the door of the car. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. 

“I'm in love with Jackie!” he blurted. 

“ _What?_ ” Donna shrieked. 

“What?” he repeated. 

“WHAT?!” Donna scrambled all the way to the other side of the car until her back was against the passenger side door. She looked at Hyde in shock. He looked terrified. 

“Don’t you dare tell her. I’m not afraid to hit you, Donna,” he said. 

“I know, I know! I just… I can’t believe it! You two hate each other!” Donna said. 

“Well, clearly, that’s not true!” 

“When the hell did you fall in love with her?” 

“I don’t want to talk about this!” 

Their voices had both risen to shouting volume, so Donna was quiet for a moment. She made herself take a minute to calm down. 

“Well, Jackie broke up with Kelso today,” Donna mentioned. 

Hyde perked up a little, then deflated. “Wonder how long that’ll last.” 

“She said she stopped loving him a year ago.”

“A year ago was-” Hyde abandoned the thought. “She always goes back to him.” 

“I don’t think she will this time.” 

Hyde’s face was blank. He stared out at the woods. 

“I won’t tell Jackie or anyone else. I mean, if I was with Eric still I’d tell him, but that ship has sailed and sunk,” Donna said. 

“Thanks, man. And you’ll find someone. Or you and Forman will work it out. He still loves you. Don’t tell him I said that,” Hyde said. 

“You’re spilling all kinds of secrets tonight, huh?” Donna teased. He glared at her. “Let’s get back to the basement, huh? I’m in the mood to burn Eric. And maybe Jackie’ll be there!” 

“You’re gonna tease me about this forever, huh?” Hyde asked, smirking. 

“Forever.” 

“Before we go back, why’d you kiss me?” 

Donna shrugged. “Trying to get over Eric.”

“With his best friend that lives in the same house as him. Good plan.” 

“That’s exactly what Jackie said. Word for word. That’s horrifying,” Donna said. 

Hyde laughed. “Let’s go burn Forman.”

Donna raced to get to the basement first. She was glad she did, because there were two empty seats left. Hyde’s chair and a spot next to Jackie on the couch. Donna snagged Hyde’s chair. 

He glared at her, but sat down next to Jackie. Fez looked at them suspiciously from the lawn chair. 

“Donna, Hyde always sits there. What are you doing?” Fez asked. 

“Switching things up,” Donna responded. 

“I think that’s great. I need a change since I broke up with Michael,” Jackie said. 

“Speaking of which, Jackie, do I have a chance with you?” Fez asked. 

“No.” 

“Ai, alright.” 

Hyde casually put his arm on the back of the sofa, close to Jackie's shoulders but not touching them. 

“So, how did your night out go, Donna?” Jackie asked. 

“Fantastic. I learned some very interesting news,” Donna said. 

Hyde glared at her. 

“Ooh, what is it?” Jackie asked. Eric came down the stairs then. 

“Forman still plays with dolls,” Hyde said. 

“Action figures!” Eric said. His eyes fell on Donna. “Why are you here?” 

“Jackie’s here,” Donna said. 

“And Michael isn’t. Isn’t that wonderful?” Jackie said. 

“Splendid,” Hyde said. 

“It’s not wonderful, it sucks! If Donna’s gonna be here, I don’t need the she-devil here too,” Eric said, walking over to the deep-freeze and getting a popsicle. 

“I’d rather have Jackie here than your mopey ass, Forman,” Hyde said. 

Jackie smiled. Eric frowned. 

“Why are you on her side?” Eric whined. 

“Because you’re annoying,” Hyde said. 

“She’s annoying too,” Eric said. 

“Eric, you are being way more annoying than Jackie right now,” Donna said. 

“Honestly, everyone here except Jackie is getting on my nerves,” Fez said. “No one has paid attention to me for almost five minutes!”

“Sorry, Fez. You wanna play a game with me?” Eric said. 

Donna knew what he was doing. He was trying to get Fez on his side. She wouldn’t fall victim to that trap. 

“Jackie, Hyde, wanna come over my house? It’s way better than this dump,” Donna said, getting up. 

“You startin’ another friend war?” Hyde asked. He looked between Eric and Donna. “I pick Pinciotti. She knows my secrets.” 

“I know your secrets too!” Eric said. 

“No you don't,” Hyde said. He stood up and joined Donna by the door. 

“Michael will probably be down here sometime, and I don’t want to see him, so I’ll go with Donna. Sorry, Eric,” Jackie said, walking over to Donna and Hyde.

“It’s fine, I didn't want you here anyway. Fez, we can do whatever you want,” Eric said. 

“Candy!” Fez said as Donna led Jackie and Hyde out of the basement. 

They ended up in Donna’s room. Donna sat on her bed, Hyde sat on the floor with his back against the bed, Jackie sat in the desk chair. 

Donna had put on a record, _Led Zeppelin II_. Hyde was tapping his foot along with the beat. 

“So what happened on your date today?” Jackie asked. 

“Donna tried to kiss me,” Hyde said. 

“I did kiss you,” Donna corrected. 

“Ew. So, are you two together?” Jackie asked. 

“Nah. I don’t like Donna like that,” Hyde said. 

“Good.” Jackie seemed to catch what she said and redirected her thoughts. “Because Donna still likes Eric.” 

“What is it with you two and spilling other peoples’ secrets?” Donna said. 

“I spilled my own secrets, don’t accuse me,” Hyde said. 

“Ooh, what’s the secret?” Jackie asked. 

“Why would I tell you?” Hyde said. 

Jackie nodded, understanding. The three of them fell into silence. 

“What do you guys wanna do?” Donna asked. 

“Lucky for you, I have my stash on me…” Hyde said. 

Soon, they were all high and sitting in a circle on Donna’s floor. Jackie was laughing hysterically. Hyde was watching her with a smile on his face. Donna was pissed off at Eric. 

“He’s just such an ass, throwing those girls in my face! I need to get him back somehow…” Donna said. 

“Get him back like revenge or make out with him?” Hyde asked. 

“Revenge,” Donna said. 

“Steven, you should teach her that Zen thingy you taught me! That’s how I got over Laurie bothering me,” Jackie said. “That bitch.” 

“I can’t teach her, young grasshopper. She already knows how to be Zen. You needed to be taught,” Hyde said. 

“Grasshopper?” Donna asked. Her question went unheard. 

“You know, Steven, learning to be Zen was super fun. Probably because it was you who taught me,” Jackie said. 

Hyde laughed. 

“You know, Jackie, Hyde is in love with someone,” Donna said. 

“Shut up, Donna,” Hyde said sharply. She giggled. 

“Is that the secret? Did you tell her you were in love with someone? Maybe after she tried to kiss you?” Jackie asked. 

“Yeah, exactly!” Donna said. 

Hyde glared at her. “I’m outta here before you screw me over completely.” Hyde stood up and left. 

Donna looked at Jackie and laughed. 

Donna was sitting on the yellow couch in her backyard. She was reading _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ for school. Jackie rushed into the yard and sat down next to Donna. 

“Donna, we have to talk.” 

“About what?”

“About Steven.” 

“What about him?” 

“You said he was in love with someone!” Jackie exclaimed. 

Donna put down her book. “I said what?” 

“Yesterday, in the circle, you said Steven was in love with someone! I want to know who!” Jackie said. 

“I can’t tell you! Hyde told me that in confidentiality. Besides, why do you wanna know?” Donna asked. 

Jackie looked around, like she was checking for eavesdroppers. She spoke very quietly, “You know how I said I haven’t loved Michael for nearly a year?” 

Donna nodded. 

“A year ago was when Steven and I went on that date. When we did that, I wasn’t totally over Michael and my feelings were a mess. But I realized that I really like Steven. I need to know if I have even a sliver of a chance, Donna. Steven really means a lot to me.” 

“I made a promise to Hyde. I can’t tell anyone,” Donna said. On the inside, she was screaming. She had to get these two idiots together. 

“Fine. Wanna go hang out in the basement? I’ll kick Eric in the ‘nads if he says anything rude,” Jackie said. 

Donna laughed. “Sounds good.” 

When the girls arrived at the basement, Kelso and Fez were staring into each other’s eyes on the couch. Hyde was sitting casually in his chair and scowling at _The Brady Bunch._

Donna walked over to Hyde silently, so she didn’t disturb whatever was happening on the couch. 

“What’s happening?” she whispered. 

“Staring contest,” he whispered back. 

“DAMMIT!” Kelso shouted. “I lost.” 

“I am still the king!” Fez said.

“One day I’ll beat you. I swear, I will,” Kelso said. He looked over Fez’s shoulder. “Jackie.” 

“Kelso,” she responded. 

Everyone looked at her in confusion. 

“What?” she asked. 

“You never call me Kelso,” Kelso said. 

“Yeah, it’s always…” Hyde did his Jackie impression, “Michael, you idiot! Michael, walk me home! Michael, you dog!” 

“Exactly!” Kelso said, pointing at Hyde. 

“Well, I’m trying something new. Maybe it will show you that we’re broken up for good this time,” Jackie said. She sat down in the lawn chair. 

"Fine! I don't care! You were always mean to me anyway," Kelso said. He stood up and stormed out of the basement. 

"He owes me candy for my victory!" Fez said before he stormed out after Kelso. 

Donna sat down on the couch. "So, what does everyone have planned for the weekend?" 

"Nothing," Hyde said. 

"Work on Saturday morning," Jackie said. 

"You guys want to meet at the Hub for lunch on Saturday?" Donna asked. 

"Sure," Hyde said nonchalantly. 

"Yeah, why not?" Jackie said. 

"Cool. Meet you there at noon." Donna had a plan, and it was foolproof. 

Hyde sat in the booth at the Hub, waiting for Jackie and Donna. He had gotten himself a soda. The bell on the door chimed and Hyde looked up to see that Jackie had entered. She was not wearing her work clothes. 

Jackie rushed over and sat down in the chair closest to Hyde. 

"You will never guess what happened at work today!" Jackie said. 

"Hello to you too," Hyde said. 

"Sorry. Hi. Anyway, my boss tried to kiss me!" Jackie said. 

A stab of jealousy punctured Hyde's emotions. "What?"

"My boss found out I broke up with Michael and he tried to kiss me! I pushed him away. Thankfully, it was the end of my shift, so I ran away," Jackie said. 

"Yeah…" Hyde wasn't sure what else to say. "You want anything to eat?" 

Jackie looked around. "We should probably wait for Donna." 

"Oh, yeah… right." Hyde had kind of forgotten Donna was coming. 

They waited for Donna to show up for half an hour. Jackie talked about work, people she'd seen at the mall, the cheese guy that tried to kiss her. Hyde listened.

"It's 12:40, I don't think Donna's gonna show up," Hyde said. 

"Will you call her?" Jackie asked. "I'm gonna go get something to eat." 

"Sure." Jackie got in line to order. Hyde walked over to the pay phone and dialed Donna's number. She picked up almost immediately. 

"Hey, man, it's Hyde." 

_"Hey! What's up?"_

"Where are you? You're late for lunch." 

_"I was never going to come. It's my master plan. You and Jackie get to enjoy some time alone without being interrupted."_

"You're the worst." 

_"I think you mean best. Enjoy your date!"_

Donna hung up on him. 

"She is devious," Hyde said to himself. 

Jackie walked over with a hot dog. "So, where's Donna?" 

"Not coming." Hyde walked back to their table and sat down. Jackie joined him. 

"Are you going to stay?" Jackie asked. 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"Well, you hate me." 

"I don't hate you." 

Jackie smiled. "I don't hate you either."

They smiled at each other for a minute. Eventually, Jackie broke the silence. "Since we don't hate each other, will you tell me who you're in love with?" 

Hyde groaned. "Why do you want to know?"

The question seemed to throw Jackie off guard. "Uh… because I'm nosy." 

Hyde quirked an eyebrow. 

"Come on, I really want to know!" she insisted. 

He was so tempted to tell her. But he couldn't. Not in the Hub, surrounded by people. There would be too many witnesses to the brutal rejection she would surely give him. 

"I'm not really in love with this girl. I just like her a lot," Hyde said. It was a lie, but if Jackie ever found out, from him or from Donna, she would expect him to say 'I love you', which was something he wouldn't do right away. This would eliminate that possibility. 

"Then why did you tell Donna you loved her?" Jackie asked. 

"So she would stop making moves on me," Hyde said. 

"You really are a bad liar, Steven," she said. 

"What?"

"I can tell you're lying. Whoever this girl is, you love her. Don't try to deny it. I see it in your eyes," Jackie said. 

Hyde laughed. "Oh yeah? Ya think if you look deep enough into my eyes you can tell who I'm in love with?" 

"Maybe," Jackie said. 

Hyde removed his sunglasses and stared into her eyes. She stared back. It was the longest they'd ever held eye contact. 

"Okay, I've got nothing," Jackie said eventually. 

"Of course not," Hyde said. He put his shades back on. "Let's go for a drive." 

"Where?" Jackie asked.

"Somewhere less crowded." Hyde walked out the door. Jackie's white Lincoln was nowhere in sight, so she must have taken the bus. That was fine; they could just take the El Camino. 

She joined him outside. He led her to his car and started driving once their seatbelts were buckled. She put on the radio, stopping at WFPP. _Love Her Madly_ by The Doors was starting. 

They ended up where Hyde had driven them the night of their one and only date. Jackie must have noticed because she said, "We always end up here after I break up with Michael… _Kelso._ " 

"I wouldn't say always… It's only been twice," Hyde said. 

Jackie nodded. 

"You're really done with Kelso?" Hyde asked. 

"Yes. He's hurt me enough. I can't let myself settle for him," Jackie said. 

Hyde nodded. Jackie stared out at the woods. 

"Did Donna tell you why she didn't show up?" Jackie asked. 

"Yeah," Hyde said. "It was all part of her 'master plan.'" He did air quotes around the last two words. 

Jackie looked scared for a second, as if he had just found out one of her deep, dark secrets. "I wonder what her master plan is." 

"It's a stupid plan."

"Why is it stupid?" 

"Donna's not here. She can't force me to do anything," Hyde said. 

"What would she have to force you to do?" Jackie asked. 

"Tell you who I like," Hyde said. 

"I can force you. Never doubt my powers of manipulation, Steven," Jackie said. 

"Go on, then. Manipulate me. I bet you can't," Hyde said. 

"You're probably right. Your Zen probably makes you immune, right?" Jackie said. 

"Yep." 

Jackie pouted a little. "It's just that… ever since I dumped Michael, I haven't felt very good about myself." She started crying. "Donna has been off with you all the time, Fez is too weird, Eric doesn't like me." She buried her face in her hands. "I haven't had anyone to talk to. It would've been really nice to maybe help you get the girl you like." 

Hyde panicked. He hated when she cried. He slid across the seat and put an arm around her. "Hey, don't cry, man. I'll tell you, okay? But only if you stop crying."

She lifted her head from her hands. She had a devious grin on her face. 

Hyde gaped at her. "Did you just fake me out?" 

"Oh, yeah. Now tell me," Jackie said, wriggling a little with excitement. 

"Damn. I really underestimated you. You really wanna know?" 

"Yes, I really want to know." 

"Fine." Hyde bit his lip. "At the risk of destroying our non-hatred thing… it's you." 

Jackie gasped. "What?" 

"You heard me." 

"You… You love me?" 

"Something like that." 

Jackie wrapped her arms around his middle. "I love you too!" 

"What?" 

"Well, I like you. A lot." 

Hyde and Jackie stared at each other, unsure what to do. Then Jackie leaned in and Hyde met her halfway in a tender kiss. She put one hand on his cheek. He put his arm around her waist. 

When they parted, Jackie said, "Wow." 

"Yeah, I'm a good kisser," Hyde said. 

Jackie nodded and leaned in again. Their second kiss was more heated. They made out for a while, until Jackie insisted they go back to the basement. 

Donna sat on the couch in the basement. She had come over here after Hyde had called, figuring Hyde and Jackie would come here after lunch. It had been about forty five minutes since she'd hung up on Hyde. 

She was flipping through a Rolling Stone magazine. _Led Zeppelin IV_ was playing on the stereo. Eric had come down earlier, but had left as soon as he saw Donna. 

Hyde and Jackie came through the door, both smiling. 

Hyde patted her shoulder. "Thanks, man." 

"For what?" Donna asked, feigning innocence. 

"For abandoning us at lunch!" Jackie said. "Steven told me he loves me!" 

"No, I told you I like you," Hyde said. 

"Sure," Jackie said. 

"Finally! It was painful knowing that you both liked each other and weren't together," Donna said. 

"Now you know how we feel around you and Eric," Jackie said. 

Hyde sat down in his chair. Jackie sat on his lap and he looked pleasantly surprised. 

"What? No! That's completely different!" Donna said. 

Hyde gave her a look. She gave him one right back. They communicated silently until Jackie interrupted, "What is going on?" 

"Donna and I have perfected the art of silent communication. We started around sixth grade," Hyde said. 

"So what was that conversation all about?" Jackie asked. 

"Donna still loves Forman," Hyde said. 

"WHAT?" Eric shouted from the top of the stairs. He bent down and looked at them from the third step down. 

"You're the worst, Hyde. I'm never doing anything nice for you again," Donna said. 

"Sorry! I didn't know he was there," Hyde said. 

"Okay, so many things are happening right now!" Eric had made it down the stairs and was standing behind the couch. "Jackie is sitting on Hyde's lap which is gross and now you're saying Donna still loves me?" 

Donna buried her face in her hands. She prayed for the couch to swallow her up whole. No such luck. She looked up to see Hyde and Jackie looking uncomfortable.

"Hey, Jackie, you wanna come with me to the kitchen and get a snack? I think Mrs. Forman made cookies…" Hyde said. 

"Sure," Jackie replied. They stood up and went upstairs, hand in hand. 

Eric sat down next to Donna on the couch. "Before we get to your feelings for me, please explain Hyde and Jackie. It's scaring me."

"Hyde hung out with me while you were dating other girls. I developed kind of a hero-worship crush on him and tried to kiss him. He turned me down and said he liked Jackie. Later, Jackie said she liked Hyde and I helped them get together," Donna said. 

"Ew. That is a match made in hell if I ever saw one," Eric said. "So… you still love me?" 

"I don't know," Donna said. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" 

"Oh, um… yeah, I guess so," Eric said. 

"I'm gonna head home," Donna said. She went up the wooden stairs to the kitchen, where Hyde and Jackie were eating cookies and laughing. 

"That was fast. What happened?" Jackie asked. 

"Nothing. We're gonna talk about it tomorrow," Donna said. 

"Man, I'm sorry. I really didn't know Forman was there," Hyde said. 

"It's fine. I'll figure it out tomorrow," Donna said. "See you guys." 

Donna walked out of the house. Tomorrow would be interesting.

Donna entered the basement around noon. Hyde and Jackie were sitting close together on the couch and playing some kind of card game. Fez was sitting in the lawn chair and watching the TV intently. Kelso was standing by the deep freeze eating an grape popsicle. 

"You know what I don't get? How they make popsicles taste exactly like fruit. I mean, this tastes just like a grape! How do they do that?" Kelso said. 

"When was the last time you ate a grape?" Hyde asked. 

"Seventh grade, I think," Kelso said. 

Hyde looked like he was about to respond, but Donna interrupted. "Where's Eric?" 

Jackie looked up at her. "He's getting sodas in the kitchen." 

"Should be back any minute now," Hyde said. 

Eric came down the stairs with several sodas in his hands. He handed one to Fez and one to Jackie, keeping the third for himself. He hadn't seen Donna yet. 

"Eric, can we talk?" Donna said. 

Eric looked up, startled. "Oh, yeah." 

Donna left the basement and Eric followed her. 

Hyde glanced over his cards. Jackie watched as Eric and Donna left the basement to talk about their feelings for each other. 

"I hope they work it out. They're both so much happier together. Even though Donna could do so much better than Eric," Jackie said. 

"They'll figure it out," Hyde said. 

"I hope so. Eric's been really annoying lately," Kelso said. He leaned over the couch and looked at Hyde and Jackie's cards. "What game are you playing?" 

"Gin rummy," Jackie said. 

"That's weird. You guys never do stuff together," Kelso said. 

"We do stuff together! Just yesterday we went on a date," Jackie said. 

"WHAT?" Kelso shrieked. 

"I wouldn't call it a date. Donna was supposed to come. What we're doing tonight, though, that's gonna be a date," Hyde said. 

"WHAT?" Kelso shrieked again. 

"Stop screaming, I'm gonna go deaf!" Jackie said. 

"I am confused. Are you two dating?" Fez asked. 

Jackie and Hyde looked at each other. Hyde nodded subtly. Jackie smiled and said, "Yes. We are dating." 

"WHAT?" Kelso shrieked yet again. 

"You need to stop doing that," Hyde said. 

"You stole her from me!" Kelso said. 

"No, I didn't. She broke up with you, then we went out," Hyde said. 

"Exactly. We did nothing wrong," Jackie said. She set her cards down on the table and scooted closer to Hyde. 

"Besides, you cheated on her like a thousand times. She's just moving on from you," Fez said. 

"Yeah, I guess so," Kelso said. "Doesn't mean I'm happy about it, though." 

"I don't care," Jackie said. She kissed Hyde on the cheek. 

Eric came back into the basement. He looked dazed. 

"What happened?" Fez asked. 

"The Kid is back together with Donna!" Eric said. 

"Still trying to make that happen, huh?" Hyde asked. 

"It'll catch on," Eric insisted. 

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Jackie said. Hyde laughed and put his arm around her. 

"Oh, did she tell you that she kissed me?" Hyde asked. 

"Yeah, yesterday," Eric said. 

"What?! You kissed Donna and now you're dating Jackie? What the hell, Hyde?" Kelso exclaimed. 

"I didn't want to kiss Donna. I did wanna kiss Jackie though," Hyde said. Jackie smiled and pecked him on the lips. 

Hyde and Donna sat on the couch in Donna's backyard. The sky was dark and full of stars. They both had cherry colas in their hands. 

"So, you got back with Forman?" Hyde asked. 

"Yeah. I did make him promise to be less controlling, though. He should just be happy with what we have. He shouldn't be worrying about a future that could be changed any minute," Donna said. 

"Yeah, tell that to Jackie," Hyde said. 

"Speaking of Jackie, how was your date yesterday?" Donna asked. 

"It was good. We went to the movies, shared a popcorn, made out towards the end…" Hyde smiled, "I had fun." 

"Aw, you really love her, don't you?" Donna teased. 

"Never gonna let that go, huh?" Hyde said. 

"Never. Unless you marry her," Donna said. 

Hyde didn't respond. He scratched the back of his neck. Donna gaped at him. 

"Do you think you could actually marry her?" Donna asked. 

"No! I don't know! Shut up!" Hyde said. 

"Do you doodle 'Steven Burkhart' in your notebook when you're alone?" Donna asked, laughing. 

"No! God, you're as annoying as Forman!" Hyde said. 

Donna laughed and shoved him lightly. They looked up at the night sky, knowing nothing could ruin their friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at springsteenicious


End file.
